Once Upon A Rave
by I wanna be the very best
Summary: Reid and Morgan realize just how much fun a rave can get. Lemon, male on male, MorganXReid, one shot, smut


Derek Morgan could not believe his eyes. The BAU's gorgeous techie had convinced the entire team to go to a rave. They went to clubs all the time. But raves were a completely different case. Now, at a club, their resident genius would just sit in the corner like a loner. But at the rave, he seemed to be in his element.

He was covered on all sides. A red haired female had their fronts pressed together to grind, as a black haired female grinded against her behind. A brunet had his back covered and was forcefully grinding into his backside. Two blonde males were warming his sides. The intellect didn't seem to really care that his entire team was gapping at him. He was having too much fun being swarmed. Then his dancing partners started trying to further their actions.

"You should take me home." The male behind him basically shouted into his ear, trying to be heard over the blaring techno hits.

"No, he should take me home." The blonde to his right corrected.

"Or he could take me home." The other blonde male suggested.

"Or he could visit my apartment." The female with auburn hair suggested, biting her lip.

"We should all go back to my place." The blonde girl said with a seductive smile.

All the ravers seemed to like that idea. Only the government official was slightly terrified by the prospect. So, of course, he made the first excuse that popped into his head.

"I can't, sorry. My boyfriend would flip a bitch if I even tried." He chuckled slightly, confusing himself with his not so eloquent terminology.

"Wait, so you're…?" His front human heater asked, voice saying she was going to be pissed if he answered wrong.

"Bisexual." He answered, surprised at how easily the lie sprang from his lips.

They all seemed to sigh am little bit. They picked up their grinding speed again.

"So why are you not dancing with him?" One of the males asked.

"We both find it incredibly hot to dance with other people, especially grind. It's like legal cheating, and it's so unbelievably amazing." He smiled, still surprising himself with the lies.

"That does sound really hot. I may have to try that." The girl behind the first girl smiled.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

Reid had finally managed to pull himself free of his entourage that was still trying so desperately to get him back to one of their places. He quickly made his way straight for Morgan.

"I fear for my sexual decency, please take me home." He begged him.

"You gotta dance with me first Pretty Boy, show me where you learned those dance moves I saw out there." His elder told him with a smile, pulling his ward close to him.

"Please Morgan, they'll find me again if I don't hurry."

"Are you really scared of them Pretty Boy? You work for the FBI."

"It doesn't change the fact that I'm pretty sure they would all rape me if given the chance."

"You are so paranoid."

"Please Derek?" He pleaded, wrapping his arms around his partner's neck and pouting slightly.

"There you are Spence- Oh; uh… this must be him." The blonde that had occupied his left side said, coming up to him quickly.

The rest of his previous dance partners weren't long behind him.

"Yeah, this is him." He smiled, begging that his partner would not ask.

"He's cute."

"I think so."

"Really?" Derek asked, looking down at him with a smirk.

"Of course I do sweetie." The doctor prayed to every power source in the world that he wouldn't blow his cover.

"Sorry for doubting you, _Baby_, but you just don't tell me how hot I am enough."

"I don't think your ego needs to be any more inflated."

"Well since your boyfriend is here Spencer, maybe we can ask him if you can-" One of them started.

"Actually he was just about to take me home. Sorry." He cut them off.

He moved his hand down to grab his partners and began pulling him towards the exit.

"Wait, would you two mind…uh… kissing?" The blonde girl asked, biting her lip.

"Uh, w-we're not really into PDA much. And it's really noisy, and it's just not-" The genius started babbling.

"He's just embarrassed that he can't kiss to save his life." Morgan told the ravers, smirking at the humor he was finding in it.

Reid looked up at him with eyebrows raised and mouth hanging open slightly. Expression clearly saying "What did you say?" His partner smirked and turned back to the group.

"If failing at kissing was a competition, he would be disqualified for being a professio-"

The dark man was cut off by the quick mouth of his slight insults mouth covering his own. Thin arms wound themselves around his neck and pulled him closer.

The group of FBI agents and impressionable youths all howled and wolf whistled at them. The agents thought it was just a joke; it soon became clear that it was not.

Morgan reached down to grab hold of his attacker's waist and pulled their bodies closer together, they both moaned into the kiss.

Their tongues began battling for dominance. The elder agent believed he was going to be the victor, but as he found out, his new found _partner_ wasn't as inexperienced as he appeared to be.

He quickly won the battle and began exploring the sweet mouth of the male he often had fantasies about. Derek pulled apart suddenly and Spencer got a worried expression in his eyes, thinking he had done something wrong.

"Don't you keep telling me to take you home?" He asked, tone making it obvious that it was an obviously rhetorical question.

The younger smiled and nodded. The dark skinned male grabbed his hand and yanked him out of the grimy building where the rave was being held.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ **

How the two managed to keep their hands to themselves the entire car ride was a mystery to them. They rushed up Reid apartment. He fumbled with the keys as Morgan began grinding into him from behind. He opened the door and ushered his guest inside.

As soon as the door closed, they were kissing.

Morgan pushed the genius into the door roughly, grinding their bodies together. Reid moaned as he reached up and locked the dead bolt.

As soon as it clicked, needy hands began yanking off his top's clothing. First was the leather jacket Derek had, somehow, managed to keep on in the rave.

It was forgotten on the floor as the genius quickly walked them to his room.

The skin tight black shirt was tossed behind Reid as they crossed the threshold into the surprisingly comfortable bed quarters. His nimble fingers quickly went to his elders buttoned pants.

Morgan chuckled slightly at how aggressive the youth was. He let his own hands trail down to the bottom of his new lover's shirt, he yanked it up quickly.

The needy hands got pushed away from the denim. Spencer made a sound of child-like unhappiness as he pouted.

Derek just chuckled again and pulled the pout to his mouth. He pulled them onto the bed, settling on his back with the genius on top of him.

Their tongues began fighting for dominance once again, though they both knew who would win.

The victor was the male with long hair, again. He took pride in exploring the smirking mouth. But it was not enough for him. He began grinding against Morgan, like he had done with the youths on the dance floor. Derek moaned loudly, moving his warm hands to grip the ass of his lovely seducer.

They kept grinding against each other, loving the friction created by the rubbing of their clothes hard-on's.

Too soon it seemed, Morgan felt like he was ready to blow. But he never came before his chosen partner, and was not about to start. He flipped them so he was on top, and quickly removed Reid's pants.

"Commando, I love it." He smirked, causing the genius to blush.

The skinny denim was thrown off the bed. Morgan looked at the naked body beneath him. The pale man's erect staff was crying for attention. The body was a work of art.

"Perfect." Derek said, taken aback slightly at the sight of the lithe body.

Again the genius blushed and tried to look away. The strong male grabbed his chin and pulled him in for a kiss.

They parted as Morgan went to his lover's member. He licked up the length, making the younger moan loudly and wrap his legs around Derek.

The elder smiled. He put his hands on the back of his lover's thighs, pushed them so the knobby jkneesalmost touched the pale chest, and looked up at the pleasured face.

Slowly he trailed two fingers up to the sexy lips. The youth immediately began sucking on them, covering them with spit quickly.

When they were sufficiently covered, the dominant lowered them to the hole. But before he could push them in, the younger turned slightly, and opened a drawer in the bedside table. He grabbed something from inside it.

"This may help." He said, handing a relatively small orange bottle to Derek.

The dark male looked down at it. He wondered why the genius would have lube so readily available.

"Why didn't you give me this before?" He questioned, pouring some onto his fingers.

"Well, your fingers have many sensory nerves in them. So if you apply any sort of stimulation to them, it will be the same as- nngh!"

He was cut off by the two freshly lubricated fingers entering him, He moaned loudly and snaked his arms up to grip the head board. Morgan smiled at the new silencing technique. He slowly slid his two fingers in and out, listening to the moans of his bottom.

Then his fingers ran over a small bumpy spot. He heard a loud very loud moan that had failed in being stifled, the thud of bone on wood, and the creaking of the bed as the brunet arched off of it.

"Bingo." Derek smiled, returning to the spot to push down on it.

If it was even possible, the younger arched off the bed more and gripped the head board so hard his knuckles resembled the sheets they were lying on. He was panting heavily between moans. His eyes were closed in his state of ecstasy, making him seem older.

Morgan pulled his fingers away from the spot and started tracing a circle around it. Spencer began whining like a scolded puppy. Derek faintly heard, in the midst of the whimpering, a soft; "Please."

"What was that?" He asked sarcastically, allowing his fingers to brush his lovers prostate.

"Ple-please." He whimpered.

"Tell me what you want Spencer."

"F-fuh. F-fuck… me."

Morgan smiled, grabbed the bottle of lube, squirted some on his hand and worked it on his member.

Just as he was about to push in, Spencer let go of the headboard to push him away slightly.

"Condom." He said firmly.

Derek had to stop himself from sighing in annoyance. He understood that Reid was just trying to make sure he was protected. But now, really!

He got up, grabbed his jeans, pulled the package holding latex that he always had from one of the pockets, and got back on the bed. He looked down at the body waiting for him as he opened the package. The need in his bottom's face made him smile.

"Put it on me." Derek instructed, holding the rolled rubber out for the younger to take.

Spencer blushed as he took it. He leaned forward and carefully rolled it on before lying back again; Morgan positioned him, and then took a deep breath before pushing in. It was when he met no resistance, that he realized something and pulled out. He began tracing the hole with his erection.

"You're not a virgin?" He questioned.

Reid shook his head. Morgan realized that questions with a negative in them couldn't be answered without qwords. Which the younger didn't seem able to manage.

"Are you a virgin? "

A nod.

"Then why is this so easy?"

Pleading whimper.

"Tell me Pretty boy, what's entered you before me?"

"Please."

"Just tell me what I have to live up to."

"Nngh… already… s-surpassing…ah!"

"Tell me who my predecessor is or you'll keep getting teased."

"Vv…Vi-brat-OR!" The last syllable was a yelp of surprise as the dark erection was thrust into him again.

"You'll have to show me that sometime."

The youth just nodded in agreement, unable to say anything else. He wrapped his arms around the planks of the head board again, helping meet each thrust as best he could.

They were both panting heavily, But Morgan was having trouble finding that special spot in his lover.

He began getting frustrated. He gripped the prominent hip bones almost painfully and slammed in even harder. Yet still the spot was untouched.

Reid, noticing his lover's frustration, stretched his arms up to pull the dark man down for a kiss.

When Derek was almost to his lovers face, the kid let out a loud moan His eyes rolled back in his head and his head flew to the pillow.

Morgan smiled; he picked up his pace once again, making sure to hit that spot with all his force each time. Spencer was moaning, unable to stop himself.

His hands that were located near his tops' hip gently scratched their way up to the broad shoulders. When they arrived there, they pressed into the flesh harshly.

The slight pain only urged Derek to move and thrust harder.

"Nnn… ha! Ah…r-r-right, th-theRE! Ah!" The genius moaned, digging his nails in even more.

"Yeah! Oh yes! Yeah baby." The strong male moaned, his own eyes beginning to close.

"S-s-s-so cl-close!" The younger managed to ground out.

"Cum for me baby." Derek practically begged.

"Make me cum, Derek!"

The thrusting went to near inhuman speeds, as they both begged for release; Spencer clamped his nails into his chocolate Adonis, seeing the wave of pleasure coming to wash over him.

He didn't even have enough time to breathe before his climax exploded inside him, causing his vision to become the sky on the fourth of July. Morgan quickly followed, letting out a noise that strongly resembled a howl.

As they came down from their orgasms, Derek pulled out and plopped on the bed next to the genius. They were both panting heavily, happy smiles on their faces.

"Amazing." Derek panted.

"My sentiments exactly." Reid panted back, unable to rid his face of his smile.

"Yeah, well, it was your first time."

"Actually, the percentage of people that have been disappointed their first time is very-"

The dark male pressed a deep kiss to the knowledgeable lips. The thoughts of statistics flew from the genius' mind. He kissed back hungrily, quickly grasping to the strong neck. Derek chuckled as he pulled away.

"There's no way we're strong enough to do it again, as much as I would love to."

The younger pouted slightly, but flopped onto his side of the bed. The elder rolled his eyes and chuckled again.

"We'll do it again soon, I promise."

"We better." Reid informed him sternly.

Morgan just laughed and shook his head.

"Before I forget, have you seen my pants? My phone is my alarm."

"They should be on your side of the bed."

The dark male looked around his side.

"Oh, I see them, thanks." He smiled, spotting the denim.

He bent over the side to grab them.

"Oh my gosh, you're bleeding." Spencer said shocked, seeing the crimson liquid trailing down the dark skin.

It wasn't much, but it would defiantly leave scabs. Morgan looked over his shoulder to try and see it. He shrugged.

"About as bad as the bruises I gave you."

"What!"

The genius looked down and saw the hand shaped bruises already beginning to form on his pale waist.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to cross our fingers and hope no one notices them." He sighed.

"They won't."

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

Morgan sighed, trying to keep the Anger away from his features. His lovely 'Baby Girl' had accidentally spilt coffee on him. Granted it wasn't hot at all, but the shirt was special to him…now.

"I am so sorry." She apologized for the tenth time that minute, staring at the fabric that was clinging to his muscles.

He just shrugged and started examining the stain.

"I'll wash it. Baby genius, go get paper towels please."

The genius nodded and went into the bullpen. The techie reached forward and started trying to pull the fabric off her friend.

"Wow, what are you doing?" he asked quickly, pushing her hands away slightly.

"To clean your shirt, it has to be off of you."

Though he struggled, Derek was quickly shirtless. He grumbled slightly, got up, and started stalking towards the changing area. Completely forgetting the marks on his back.

"Wow Morgan, what happened to your back?" Prentiss asked as he passed her desk.

"Nothing." He said immediately.

He cursed himself inwardly as he saw her get up to walk towards him, and J.J. walk towards him from next to the bullpen. The women trapped him in a triangle, all looking at the marks.

"These are nail marks." Emily said, laughing slightly.

"Got a kinky new girlfriend?" Garcia questioned.

"I plead the fifth." He declared, walking briskly away from them.

They laughed at how embarrassed he looked.

"Hey," Jennifer said slowly. "Where's Spence? "

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

Spencer hated when the custodians switched stuff around. It had taken him two whole minutes to find the paper towels.

When he finally did, he realized they were a bit too high up for him to grab, and he couldn't find a ladder. He was standing on his tip toes with his arms stretched as far as they could.

"Oh my gosh, what happened to your side Reid?" Prentiss asked, walking with her female co-workers to meet him.

The genius had not realized that his shirt had risen as he tried to reach the paper towels. The girls bore witness to the fat bruises on his torso.

"Nothing." He said quickly.

He then left the room at top speed.

"Is it just me, or do they seem to be hiding something?" Emily questioned.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

"**I plead the fifth" refers to the Fifth Amendment. It is often used mostly out of context, but is still somewhat in context… if that made any sense at all. My friend just turned me onto the phrase and I love it.**

**The Fifth Amendment states: **

"**No person shall be held to answer for a capital, or otherwise infamous crime, unless on a presentment or indictment of a Grand Jury, except in cases arising in the land or naval forces, or in the Militia, when in actual service in time of War or public danger; nor shall any person be subject for the same offense to be twice put in jeopardy of life or limb; nor shall be compelled in any criminal case to be a witness against himself, nor be deprived of life, liberty, or property, without due process of law; nor shall private property be taken for public use, without just compensation"**

**Simplest terms, you don't have to say anything to anyone unless you're in court for it**


End file.
